And so it goes
by Kayko
Summary: Song fic based off one of Billy Joel's songs. SAP! 2x1


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, neither does the song, it's Billy Joel's.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi and lots of sap, and more sap.  
  
Pairings: 1x2  
  
Feedback: Yes please. Tell me what you think I like to know. But be warn if you send a flame I will have to respond to you ignorance. Let's hope I won't have to do that.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Song lyrics in // \\  
  
And So It Goes  
  
By Kayko  
  
// In every heart there is a room  
  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
  
To heal the wounds from lovers past  
  
Until a new one comes along \\  
  
Heero typed on his laptop, like he usually did. However, he wasn't really typing anything important, he was watching Duo out of the corner of his eye. In fact it was one of Heero's favorite hobbies. He watched as Duo brushed out his wet hair while walking around the room. Unbeknownst to Heero, Duo knew he was being watched. He has known it for a while now. Turning around and smiling he couldn't resist teasing Heero. The only problem was he wasn't sure if the pilot of Wing Zero was just curious about him, or that he was really interested in him. He divided his hair into three sections and began braiding his hair. "Well maybe, just maybe." He thought.  
  
Heero realized he had been typing nothing special, a mission report, in the hopes to fool Duo. Unfortunately, he had been typing Duo's name for every other word in the last paragraph. He drew his attention back to the screen and deleted what he had just done. He just couldn't keep his mind off of Duo. He couldn't understand how that baka would invade his mind, invade his dreams. He talked to much. He left his stuff all around. He complained all the time. He would annoy him, then look at him with those big violet eyes and smile. Why did he let that baka get to him?  
  
"Awhh, you erased my name from your report."  
  
Heero's eyes went wide and fingers stopped typing. Had Duo seen him stare? Had he seen what he was doing? He slowly turned around and found Duo staring at him with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Uh…."  
  
"What, I'm not special enough to stay in your report?" He said with a slight pout.  
  
"Uh, Duo…I …." Heero tried to explain, but he couldn't.  
  
"Ahhhh is the Perfect Soldier speechless? Come on Heero if ya got something to say, why don't ya just say it?"  
  
"Hn…" Heero said with frustration. "Why was Duo doing this to him?" He thought.  
  
"Heero, do you like me?" Duo asked innocently.  
  
Heero's eyes went wide. He wasn't able to respond.  
  
// I spoke to you in cautious tones  
  
You answered me with no pretense  
  
And still I feel I said to much  
  
my silence is my self defense \\  
  
Duo waited a minute, but gave up. "Well, when you decide to give me your answer you can find me at Club Katmandu¹."  
  
Heero continued to stare. He couldn't seem to muster enough courage to tell Duo that he made him feel different. Made him want to be with him, but for once in his life Heero was afraid of what would happen. Would Duo except him? Would he laugh at him? Maybe he would tease him and then throw him out like a used tissue. He just didn't know.  
  
// And every time I've held a rose  
  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
  
And so will you soon I suppose \\  
  
Duo walked over to his bed and pulled on his black coat that was laying over the side. He was dressed to kill, well dance, but he always managed to attach many admirers and then leave them standing in the his dust.  
  
"You know Heero, you can trust me with your life, but why can't you trust me with your heart?"  
  
"What?" Heero thought. "What, Duo wanted him. He wanted him to give his heart to him. Could he do that?"  
  
"Well, see ya." He said waving and walking out of the room.  
  
// But if my silence made you leave  
  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
  
So I will share this room with you  
  
And you can have this heart to break \\  
  
Heero still sitting in shock by his desk, shook his head. "How could he let him walk out of here like that? Duo was his life, made him want to live. No more self destructs, no more lonely night. Not when Duo was around. He could trust him with his life, so he could also trust him with his heart."  
  
Heero got up and ran out the room which he and Duo were sharing in the safe house located in North America. Duo was almost out the door by the time Heero ran out.  
  
"DUO!" He yelled.  
  
Duo swung around and smiled. Heero felt like his heart had jumped into his throat. He gathered all his courage, closed his eyes and began to speak.  
  
// And this is why my eyes are closed  
  
It's just as well for all I've seen  
  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
  
And you're the only one who knows  
  
So I would choose to be with you  
  
That's if the choice were mine to make  
  
But you can make decisions too  
  
And you can have this heart to break \\  
  
Duo seemed to fly into Heero, the way he ran down the hall. In mere seconds he was hugging the pilot of Wing Zero.  
  
"I'm happy you finally decided to tell me."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"When I first saw you watching me, umm…about two months ago.  
  
"How come you never said anything before now?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to admit it to yourself first."  
  
"But you said something tonight?"  
  
"I was sick of waiting." He smirked.  
  
"So you have been toying with me all this time?" He asked with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Yep, I have." Duo smiled as he closed in on Heero's face. He gently pressed his lips to Heero's. He pulled away, but with protest from Heero. "You want to go dancing with me?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I thought you might say that." He smiled as he kissed him again.  
  
// And so it goes, and so it goes  
  
And you're the only one who knows \\  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: YES SAP! Gotta love it. I love this song by Billy Joel, it is the best.  
  
1. Katmandu (might be spelled wrong, I'm not sure) is a club by my college in New Jersey. Lots of dancing and Lots of booze. GOTTA LOVE IT!!!  
  
Well I hope you liked my little song fic. JA NE!!!  
  
-Kayko  
  
Kayko4578@aol.com 


End file.
